Hidden Skin Deep
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse - Sequel to 'Mech Anatomy 101.' WARNING: Smut. Humanxholo image interface. GRAPHIC depiction. If you don't agree, you don't have to read. Rated MA for a reason.  NO MINORS!


_**Disclaimer:** Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Ellie(Urielle) is my original character. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N** _Sequel to 'Mech Anatomy 101.' WARNING: Smut. Humanxholo image interface. GRAPHIC depiction. If you don't agree, you don't have to read._

Hidden Skin Deep

She was absolutely, deliciously, erotically sore, Urielle Guardian Prime realized as she tried to get out of her bed. Apparently, you weren't supposed to sleep on your unification night. At least, that was Bumblebee's admitted opinion.

Finally, after a night of loving, laughing, more loving, an anatomy q and a session and even more loving, he allowed her to fall asleep sometime this morning. She looked to the alarm clock, and realized it was gone. She chuckled before she groaned at the protest of her sore muscles. She knew he didn't want her to use the time as an excuse to get up. If he had his way, she would be in bed for the rest of her life doing nothing but making love to him.

Right now, she had a problem to solve. How were they going to address the whole sex with a mech will shred you to pieces dilemma? She shook her head and thought a nice hot shower might help to clear a few cobwebs.

She gingerly limped to her suite bathroom and climbed into the shower. The hot spray eventually relaxed her tight and aching muscles. They would probably be tender for a while, but she figured they would work themselves out.

As she stood under the water, she just allowed her mind to wander and, eventually, found her thoughts turning to Bumblebee.

"Are you thinking of me like I'm thinking of you Ells?" he asked over their private internal link.

"No. I'm dreaming of you. I'm supposed to be sleeping in this big, lonely, boring, empty bed without you, aren't I?" she teased.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to make it a little less empty now, aren't I?" he asked on a purr.

"That doesn't necessarily make it less lonely or boring now does it?" she pointed out.

She felt his momentary pause as he thought about it, then felt his smile over the link, "That goes without saying. Who's more exciting than me?"

"You want them listed in alphabetical order?" she teased.

"You're in the shower, aren't you," he stated.

"Yeah. Thought the hot water might ease a little soreness out of the muscles," she replied.

After a few minutes of silence, she began to grow nervous that he didn't answer her.

"Bumble?" she sent.

"Right here," he answered as he came up behind her.

She gasped and started to turn around when he caught her hands and held her back tightly against his front.

"Shh. I'm right here lovey," he said as he hugged her around the waist. "Now, shall we explore your shower sex fetish?" he asked as he kissed her temple.

She moaned in answer.

He took that as a yes as he took the net sponge from her suddenly nerveless fingers and reapplied soap to it. He knelt down and kissed the base of her spine as he washed her legs and feet. She shuttered when he approached her interface port with the sponge, so he took his time reaching her. Getting weak in the knees, she leaned against the wall and used the bench there to support herself, spreading her legs even wider.

Eventually, he allowed the soapy apparatus to briefly, almost clinically, pass across the sensitive flesh. She moaned in unfulfilled desire, pushing her aft closer to him. He rewarded her with a nip to the cheek. She yelped at the surprise, only to moan when he soothed the hurt with his tongue.

He was curious about his unified. Without a spinal port, he couldn't just plug into her and find out what she wanted or needed, or even liked. So all of this was as much to understand what pleasured her, but what he could get away with. For the most part, he found it to be extremely pleasurable, even fun!

He followed the cues of her body. She moved her aft toward his face, so he accessed the internet to find out ways he could pleasure her port. Finding something that also made him quite curious, he pushed her even farther over and nuzzled the moist flesh there with his olfactory port. Nose, he corrected himself. She jumped and moaned in pleasure. Then, he reached out his glossa and tasted. She jumped again and gasped out his name. He didn't have long to wait to learn she liked the new sensation when she bent even farther and pushed herself closer to him, almost instinctively.

He tasted her flesh again and she moaned as she began to writhe in his hand. Enjoying this, cunnilingus, he found it was called, he sucked the nub at the front of her port into his mouth and gently bit.

Her reaction was instantaneous. She screamed out in release as a wave of lubrication squirted out of her port and bathed his face. Surprised, he jerked back and looked at the opening.

Hmm, he thought to himself as the girl collapsed in front of him. That was pleasurable for her, but I'm not so sure I enjoyed the lubricant in the face, he decided.

"Try it the other way next time," she sent over the link.

His holo image's face grew hot as he realized they were still connected. He kissed her spine to try and hide his embarrassment at the rookie mistake. You so did not want to keep an internal link open when you were trying to bring another to overload in some way you hadn't tried before.

Shaking off the mistake, he began to gently trace his way up her spine with his lips. He brushed the hair out of his way and found the scar that he would often sooth when she recharged in his arms. It was right between her shoulder blades. Curious, he reached out and touched it, shaping it with his fingers as he memorized it.

"Ells?" he asked his unified as she rested on her elbows on the floor of the shower.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"What is this scar?" he asked as he traced it again. He could feel and see the outline of something beneath it.

He heard her swift intake of breath as she tensed up. Concerned, he ceased his exploration and allowed her to get up. With jerky movements, she rinsed off any remaining soap and turned off the water. She brushed past him on her way out of the shower.

"Ells?" now he was really concerned. She was rarely so quiet in response to a question.

He got up off his knees and grabbed a towel as he followed her out of the stall.

Ellie was looking at the outline of what was beneath her skin in the mirror. To be honest, she had almost forgotten all about it until Bumblebee had asked. That's when it all clicked.

Quickly, she went out into the bedroom and approached the mech sitting in his favorite position in front of the door, wrapping a towel around her body. She stood in front of her massive unified and hesitantly reached out a hand at the still exposed mating interface. It was kind of hard to tell with the skin over it, but it just might be.

Glancing up, she noticed he had come out of stasis and was staring at her in some concern.

"Sorry Buzz," she addressed him by her private pet name. "Honestly, I had almost forgotten about it.

"Like most of the scars in my life," she sighed as she turned around to give him access to the scar. She loosened the towel so he could see it clearly. "That was another of my uncle's experiments on me.

"This one was to see if he could reconnect a severed spinal column," she said as she felt his metallic fingers curiously and gently explore the place.

"The reason I was so quiet when you asked about it was because I had no real reason to connect the dots until you reminded me of it."

He gently turned her around to face him and cocked his head.

"Bumble, my uncle had a bad habit of stealing tech from Megatron to implant in me. When Ratchet examined me and found the spinal splice, he told my dad that he thought I had a spinal port that had been grown over by human skin. They decided they would leave it alone because it didn't seem to be bothering me, except for maybe making it uncomfortable to sleep on my back."

"You mean?" he was almost hopeful.

"Maybe. You tell me, does whatever it is under the skin look about the right size and shape?" she wanted to know.

Eagerly he turned her around and explored the place, this time extrapolating the actual dimensions of the object and comparing them with the standard specs of a spinal port. They were a match.

"Oh Ellie! We might be able to truly mate if it is functional. And to think, it's just skin deep."

She turned around and jumped into her mechanical unified's waiting arms, not caring that the towel had dropped to her feet.

He responded with a giant hug and a powerful exchange of his spark. He knew she would find a way.


End file.
